


Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy sees Daddy kissing Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

Daisy was woken up when she had a sudden bout thirst. She went to the kitchen to get some water. After quenching her thirst she was going to her room when she heard noises from the living room.

Daisy peeked inside and saw Daddy talking to somebody. It was Santa.

Suddenly Daddy leaned in and kissed him. Daisy was so surprised.

She exclaimed suddenly, "Daddy why are you kissing Santa ?"

Both men jumped and saw their daughter. Clint's beard came off and Daisy could see his face.

She said., "Papa is Santa."

Clint chuckled and said, "Yup and I have a present for you. But I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Daisy had a thoughtful expression, "Santa isn't real is he. Everyone's Papa dresses as one." 

Phil sighed. There was no fooling their daughter now so he said, "Yup."

Daisy grinned and said, "Then you can kiss Papa Santa Claus, daddy. I'm going to bed."

Daisy walked out of the living room.

Clint said, "Well there goes her belief in Santa."

Phil just laughed and kissed him.


End file.
